


Hands Free

by orphan_account



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/F, Nayun/Hyebin implied, Public Sex, Taeha/Yeonwoo implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyebin needs advice from Taeha and gets more than she expects
Relationships: Kim Taeha/Lee Hyebin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Hands Free

Taeha was still very confused why Hyebin had dragged her out to this little restaurant near their dorms. The elder girl had asked Taeha for some advice on something private and when she had agreed to help the she was whisked away out of the dorms. Now here they were settled down in their normal spot away from prying eyes in the back booths.

“Okay, I’ve never seen you so flustered like this, whats up?” Taeha asked, stirring her drink, trying to read the..maybe embarrassed look on Hyebin’s face?

“So, um, I know you and Yeonwoo have been sleeping together and..”

“I’m going to cut you off right there, we are both adults and it isn’t hurting the group so if you think we need to stop, sorry too bad” Taeha cut her off.

“What! No no no, that wasn’t what I was going for at all!”

“Sorry, continue then”

“What I was saying was…um me and Nayun have been getting more physical recently and I want to take things to the next step but I” Hyebin rushed to say, but trailed off at the end and Taeha had no idea what she said.

“Can you repeat that last bit, you trailed off”

“I’m a virgin and don’t know how okay” Hyebin said with more determination, but Taeha noticed her face was a bright shade of red at this point.

“YOU’RE A VIRGIN, HOW?” Taeha almost yelled but caught herself. “You always give off an energy of experience, how have you never gotten laid before?”

“Shut up, I’ve just never had the time and now I’m scared I’ll do it wrong”

“So you come to me for help? Fine I’ll do my best I guess?” Taeha sighed running a hand through her hair. “Okay, and i can’t believe I’m asking this, but do you want to top or bottom with her?”

The only response she got from the beet red girl was her staring at her lap, unable to make eye contact with Taeha.

“Oh my god, your a bottom? I would have never guessed” Taeha shrugged, their talk being interrupted by food arriving and slowed the conversation to more normal topics while Taeha thought the idea out.

Once their plates were cleared Taeha cleared her throat to get Hyebin’s attention, motioning her to come over to her side of the booth. The elder girl took a moment but eventually made her way over, squishing into the small area with Taeha.

“Okay, so I’m going to help you but you have to do exactly as I say okay” she said, turning and leaning in right next to Hyebin who stared forward, too shocked at the sudden very close proximity to move.

“S-sure, just let me know what I need to do” Hyebin stuttered out before audibly gasping as she felt Taeha’s hands rake over her abs beneath her top and a warm tongue run along her neck.

“Good girl, now stay quiet, remember we are in public” Taeha mumbled letting her hands explore Hyebin’s upper body, feeling the girl squirm under her hands ministrations. She dragged her tongue along her pulse point, giving it small bites and kisses. She noticed the way Hyebin’s thighs were tightly pressed together, occasionally rubbing against each other, while her hands were white knuckled against the table.

“Get bellow the table, now” Taeha commanded, leaning back to watch as Hyebin slowly slid under the booth. She was pretty sure between the dark lighting of the restaurant and how far back she was in the booth unless someone looked under, Hyebin would easily remain unseen. At least that’s what she told Yeonwoo last time they were here in this position. She raised her butt slightly off the seat, just enough to pull her panties down and off, slightly spreading her legs. Looking down see Hyebin redder than ever, staring with her mouth slightly agape at Taeha’s pussy. Just the sight alone was enough to make Taeha more wet then she would care to admit, to see their leader down almost between her legs at her mercy.

“Well what are you waiting for? There’s no better time to practice then now.” She said, slowly rubbing her clit less than a foot in front of Hyebin’s shocked face.

“But what someone comes, what if we get cau-”

“Be quiet like a good little slut then and we won’t get caught, now either you start licking or I can go home and get Yeonwoo to take care of me”

That seemed to spur Hyebin into motion, scooting forward and leaning into Taeha, stalling for a moment before giving a hesitant lick across the outside of Taeha’s slit. The low and quite moan Taeha gave out inspired some confidence and she began to lick with a fervor.

“Holy fuck girl, you sure you’ve never eaten someone out before” Taeha groaned out, leaning back into the seat, feeling Hyebin’s tongue deep in her, her nose repeatedly brushing against her clit. “Your so good with your tongue baby girl”

She watched Hyebin’s whole body shiver at the praise with a raised eyebrow.  
“Do you like it when I praise you, do you like being called a good little slut as you eat out my pussy” Taeha watched with amusement as she could feel Hyebin moan against her, and damn if that didn’t feel amazing, and rub her thighs together desperately.

“I’m getting close to cumming all over that pretty face of yours, you ready for it baby girl? You want me to cum all over you?” Taeha managed to pant out. She was going to cum way faster than she expected but seeing Hyebin’s lust clouded eyes looking up at her as her tongue was deep in her pussy was more than she could handle. She grabbed the back of Hyebin’s head and pulled her in close as she came, feeling Hyebin’s desperate licks as she came.

“You were such a good girl for me, Nayun will be such a lucky girl with you” Taeha muttered through half lidded eyes as she came down from her high. It was after a moment she noticed Hyebin still on the ground, legs shaking and Hyebin’s mouth still half agape and contorted in pleasure.

“Oh my god, did you cum untouched from just eating me out and being praised?”

“Taeha, I don’t think I can walk for a bit after cumming that hard”


End file.
